Trial of Trinimac
In order to complete this quest you will need access to The Glacial crevice in the Forgotten Vale, One can only go there by doing the dawnguard quest-line at least up to . Additionally the following items are required during the quest: *Staff of the Snow Prince *Staff of the Sun Prince *Staff of the Sky Prince *Spear of the Snow Prince *Ring of Phynaster - a separate quest will start. if you do not yet have the item. *Warlock's Ring - *Shrine of Y'ffre - which requires lvl75 in the archaeology skill. Walk-through Join the excavation team at Fort Greenwall Investigate what you can and return in a week Return to the excavation Unlock the Snow Elf chest Frostwarden See what Latoria has to show you Locate the missing object from the dais Giant chalice Place the cup on the dais Investigate the Falmer book Show Marassi the book Fight your way to the entrance Speak with Auryen Speak to the members about becoming the new chief of archaeology Read the translated Falmer book Discuss the book with Kyre Wait for word from Auryen Wait courier Join the excavation at the temple of Trinimac Start the dig Rest awhile before continuing the dig Continue the dig Explore the cavern ruins Try to place the Snow Prince's Spear Continue exploring the Temple ruins Trinimac's Might Stop the Falmer crazy hordes Search for the Snow Elf Temple in the ice Inform Kyre about the temple Escort the explorers to the temple site Reach the frozen temple Find a way into the temple -> staff of the Sun prince, the journal is wrong. Find the Neb-Cresen Use Phynaster's Ring in the socket left door Staff of the Sky Prince Ring of Phynaster if not available gives quest Touchstone left half Find the other half of the gem Use the Warlock's Ring in the socket Right door Staff of the Snow Prince (need to double check this) Touchstone right half Reassemble the gem at an archaeology station Use the Touchstone on the pedestal Place and use the chimes I hate chimes 1st - 3 5 4 2 1 2nd - 2 3 4 1 6 5 3rd - 8 7 6 3 2 5 5th - 8 6 7 3 1 2 6th - 7 1 5 2 3 4 7th - 8 1 7 2 6 3 Rebuild an artifact which holds the final sequence Play the final sequence found on the bottom of the shrine 8 5 6 1 3 2 Kill Tulrin Deathweaver annoying guy again. kill with help of Ghost loot Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery from him. Remember to take the staffs back! Journal *The explorers should have a base camp set up near the caverns of Fort Greenwall. I should check on progress when I can. *The explorers have started working on building a scaffold for the excavation of the ruins under Fort Greenwall. It will take about a week to complete, but some areas are accessible already, though I should watch my footing *According to Marassi, the excavation team should have finished the scaffold. I should check back and continue investigating the ruins. *Marassi has pointed out a locked chest I should investigate. *Latoria has determined that a dais in the book chamber is linked to the barrier preventing access to the book. The others think an object is missing from the dais and may be around the chamber. *I've found a giant metallic chalice-like object. I should see if it works to place it on the dais. *I've placed the giant cup on the dais which Marassi believes is a shrine to Phynaster and the barrier disabled. I should investigate the book. *The Falmer tome is indecipherable. It's written entirely in Snow Elvish, of course. It has a page full of tally marks of some kind, but without knowing the contents of the book, I have no clue what it could mean. I'll show it to professor Marassi. *A terrible event has befallen us and Marassi was killed in a cave in which I too narrowly escaped. Everyone is distraught, most of all Auryen. I should try and comfort my old friend. *I've appointed Kyre Oldenson as the new chief of archaeology. He has much left to learn, but shows a great deal of promise and has come a long way since he first joined. *Kyre and Latoria have translated the Falmer book with Calcelmo's help. I should read it and see what clues it holds. *The translated Falmer tome has overtones of rebellion and "rising up" with the help of the deathweaver who I assume is the one who is responsible for Marassi's death. It also speaks of Mauloch and the snow elves' "betrayed lord". Additionally it makes reference to Y'trre as well and the sealing away of some great power. I should talk to the others and see what knowledge they may have. *Kyre and Auryen are going to do more research about where a likely location for a temple of Trinimac may be. I'll check back in with them at another time soon. *Auryen and the others have discovered a possible site for a long forgotten temple to Trinimac in the southwest of Skyrim. They have set out to establish a base camp there already and I should meet them there. *The explorers have set up camp and we're underway with a major dig. I should jump right in and continue with the digging. *We have dug long and hard for many hours and managed to clear away a large portion of the ancient landslide. There are some indications that we are on the right track, so we should continue digging tomorrow. *I've gotten a bit of rest from digging, but now we should continue onward and find the entrance to the temple of Trinimac. *We've done it! We have uncovered the entrance to a cave that shows good promise of leading to Snow Elven ruins and the theoretical location of the temple of Trinimac. *The explorers will accompany me inside the caverns and ruins. We should be on our guard as we suspect that Tulrin Deathweaver may be present here, and I sense that he is a powerful individual. *Auryen brought the Spear of the Snow Prince along on the excavation. As a probable devout follower of Trinimac, his spear may be able to open the way into the temple. *That did it! I've placed the spear of the Snow Prince into the slot and it opened the mechanism of the temple door. We should continue to explore within it. *We attempted to overtake and fight Tulrin Deathweaver and his falmer clan, but he proved to be as formidable as we feared. After overtaking his followers, he fled. *We need to find the Neb-crescen but to do so we need to uncover the location of a Snow Elf temple in the ice as indicated by the speech given by Tulrin Deathweaver. As we do not have any real leads I should strive to follow any leads that may involve the Snow Elves or their pantheon of Gods. *I have done it! deep within Darkfall Passage I have found a Glacial Crevice which has a massive Snow Elf temple of some kind looming over the spans. I should return to the Explorers and inform them of the find at once. *The expedition of the Snow Elven ruins continues as we embark to investigate the temple ruins inside the glacial crevice. *We've dug through the tunnel wall and broken through to the entrance of the Snow Elf temple. Kyre and the others have set up a base camp and are ready to help find a way into the temple proper. *The staff of the snow prince has opened the way into the temple of the venerable ones in truly stunning fashion. We should hurry to try and find the Neb-Cresen before Tulrin and his followers can. *We've found a shrine to Phynaster with a ring socket. I'll try and place the ring in it and see what it does. *I've found a curious half of a crystal like gem of some sort that looks cleanly divided into two. I should show this to Auryen and see if the other half is somewhere in the temple. *I've found the second half of the touchstone gem. Seems that the others think the parts could be restored and are likely the control object for the chime pedestal in the center of the temple. I should combine the parts at the archaeology station at the excavation camp. *I've reassembled the harmonic touchstone which should serve as the control device for the chime pedestal in the Main hall of the temple of the venerable ones. I should waste no time and place it there and see what it does. *We now have to try and determine how to arrange the chimes and then activate the touchstone in the center. The tally marks in the back of the forbidden lore falmer book should give some clues. * *The theory seems to be that another artifact of the snow elves could hold a clue about the final sequence of notes. Something dedicated to Y'frre. I should try and assemble something and examine it for clues. *I've done it! I've reassembled a rendition of the shrine of Y'frre which has etched tally marks in the base which indicate the final sequence: Seven, Five, Six, One, Three, Two. I should hurry back and sound the chimes and claim the Neb-Cresen before Tulrin shows up! *We have defeated Tulrin Deathweaver and thwarted his twisted plan to wage war with the surface. Whether Mauloch was behind his efforts or not, we may never know, but skyrim is safe from his evil, and the Neb Cresen is safely in our possession. Category:Quest